Thunderstorms
by arim0
Summary: It all started with a thunderstorm, then it all changed.
1. Chapter one

~Baz

I spot Snow walking a few feet away and suppress a grin as he reaches the stairs and his hip collides with the wheelchair lift, causing him to do a half spin before falling to the ground, dropping his books and his pencil case. I can't help but snort; he looks hilarious, with books and pencils spread around him and Bunce is standing over him, laughing too. My roommate is so clumsy. Simon looks hurt for a second then bursts out in a fit of hysterical giggles. I stop my laugh and change my expression to a scowl. I walk past and shoot him a glare.

~Simon

I feel Baz watching the back of my head. Plotting probably, I half turn so he can see my snarl. I turn back to my table and grab my pencil case. Reaching inside, I grab a sticky-note. _Penny_ , I write, _I think Baz is plotting again. He won't stop staring at the back of my head and it's getting distracting._ I pass it to her and she rolls her eye and sighs. She scribbles something on a note and hands it to me: _Simon, don't worry about Baz, why should he be plotting, what's he going to do?_ I read it and sigh too. I give up on passing notes and whisper in her ear, "He hates me, of course he's plotting. Why else would he be staring at the back of my head?" Penny looks like she's about to say something then changes her mind.

"Look, Simon, don't worry about it. And, Simon, try to get the answers to your algebra right for a change."

~Baz

I watch as Simon whispers and passes notes with Bunce and feel a pang on jealousy, I wish that could be me. I wish I was the one Simon tells all his secrets to. It's not fair having a roommate that hates you and not being able to move. Especially when you have a hopeless crush on them.

~Simon

I wander back to my room after the last lesson of the day. Baz is sitting in a chair reading a novel. Boarding school is boring, yes, especially when you have to share a room with your nemesis. But it's not as bad as going to an orphanage. I collapse onto the couch just as the storm begins. First there's just rain, then there's a flash of lightning and I groan, hiding my face in a pillow. Then there's a crack of thunder and I whimper. Suddenly there's a blanket covering me and a shape sits down beside me, resting a hand gently on my back.

~Baz

I can't stand to see him like this; he's been reduced to a whimpering, shivering mass of pillows. I get up and walk to my bed, picking up my duvet and bringing it over to the couch. I lay it on top of him then sit beside his huddled shape, resting my hand on the small of his back. He stiffens for a second, unsure of what to do, then he sits up and leans into me. I wrap my arms around his shaking body and hold him tight, never wanting to let go.

~Simon

The storms almost right above us now; the thunder is louder and there's no gap between the flash of light, and the loud booming of drums. I lean further into Baz, shaking harder than ever. I can hear his heart beating fast and his breathing is haggard, he is trying to hide his fear. There's another flash, and I don't even have to time to count before the thunder follows. Baz jumps and holds me tighter.

"It's ok." He says shakily. I look up at his face and see un-shed tears in his eyes. I reach up and wipe them away without thinking. That makes him sob and hide his face in my neck. I stroke his hair and he shivers in delight.

~Baz

Memories of my mother holding me during a storm run through me as snow wipes the tears from my eyes with the sleeve of his jumper. I start actually crying and I bury my face in his shoulder. _T_ _his is so embarrassing,_ I think as he strokes my hair and I shiver happily. _No, this is nice._ I look up at his face and say "Simon... Uh... Thanks, for... For this."

"No, Baz, thank you. I hate thunderstorms. They remind me of... Of my past," He pauses and looks me in the eye "you don't like them either do you?"

"No Simon I... My mother she... She was killed during a storm and... It reminds me."

"Oh... Baz, I'm... I'm sorry I didn't know..." He lets go and looks away awkwardly.

"Simon..." I pull him closer.

~Simon

I didn't know. I didn't. I try to pull back, embarrassed. He says my name and pulls me into him. He leans his face toward mine and his lips brush my cheek.

"It's ok, you weren't to know." He pulls me forward and kisses me on the lips. I pause and then I kiss back.

 **A/N I don't really know how good this story actually is… so please tell me what you think. Should I add another chapter? It's up to you guys.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N I know no-one has left a review or even liked this but I felt like writing more so I did. I really want to know what you think of this, even if you think its crap. I'm going to try to write the rest of the story in first person because I need to practice that.**

The door to Baz and Simon's dormitory opens and they both pull away, looking up in shock. Agatha stands at the door, staring in surprise at the two boys tangled together on the couch. She pauses and opens her mouth to say something then she turns and runs out of the room.

"Oh. My. God." Simon says

"Snow… Oh god, I'm sorry," Baz says "Go, tell her you don't like me… just… tell her I kissed you first and you hated it…"

"No, but Baz, I liked it. It's better than kissing… her."

"Simon you have to say sorry. Make up with her," Simon pauses then glances at Baz and walks out of the dorm to look for Agatha.

"I'm sorry Agatha… It's just that…" Simon stutters, unsure of what exactly he wants to say.

"No, Simon, you know what? I'm done with you. You can go back to your disgusting _gay_ boyfriend and I'll go find someone who _deserves_ me,"

"But…"

"No Simon. I don't care what you have to say. I'm done. You were a crap boyfriend anyways." And with that she storms out of the room. Simon stood there, defeated, before walking slowly back to his and Baz's shared dorm.

"Snow?" Baz says quietly

"Shut up."

"But…"

"No."

"What did she say?"

"I _said_ shut. Up."

"Hey…"

"NO!" Simon shouts

"Ok…" Baz looks deflated. There's a pause

"Sorry…" Simon says finally

"No it's ok Simon, Come here." Simon obeys quietly and Baz envelopes him in a bear-like hug. There's a short silence before Simon says "Baz?"

"Yes Snow?"

"You called me Simon,"

"Did I really?"

"Yes." Simon looks up and Baz gently kisses him on the nose, then the cheek and, finally, on the lips.

"Simon!" Penny shouts "You did what?" Simon looks at his feet "I ended it with Agatha… she… she saw me kissing Baz,"

"Kissing _Baz?_ Your arch _nemesis_? Really Simon, I don't know what has gotten into you…"

"What? Baz is cute… have you seen his widows peak?"

"Be _serious_ Simon." Penny says sternly "You seriously pick _Baz_ over Agatha?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. I respect your choices; I just didn't think you were… Thank kind of person,"

"What kind of person Penny? The kind of person that prefers boys over girls? I didn't think I was like that either but you can't judge yourself if you aren't sure,"

 **A/N Ok this was a shortish chapter but I really don't know if you guys like this story. And remember you are all beautiful so don't judge yourself if you aren't sure. To some people you might be average but to some people you are the sun. On that note; I hope you enjoyed this chapter and bye!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/U I don't know how well this chapter will go because I've got a bit of writers block and some homework to do after. So if it feels a bit rushed that's why. Thanks to** **Bellatrix394** **and AddictHeart for reviewing this story. I wasn't going to update this but thanks to you guys I am more confident to do so.**

Baz didn't mention the kiss again but Simon knew he was thinking about it. Simon checked the weather on his phone every day, half hoping for another thunderstorm. eventually, the Wednesday after the kiss, he saw the forecast predicting a storm for that night. Simon half smiled and put his phone away.

Baz glanced over at Simon and wondered what he was thinking. He still hadn't forgiven himself for Agatha and Simons break up. He had heard there would be a thunderstorm that evening and he thought of that night with Simon. Later that night while he was curled up on the couch reading it started raining and, about five minutes later, Simon burst in, soaking wet and dripping water all over the floor. He shook his head like a dog, spraying water everywhere.

"Ugh, S _imon,_ at least dry your feet," Baz groaned

"Sorry," Simon said sheepishly

"No, its ok. Come here and we'll get you dried shall we?"

"Ok…" Baz went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, tossing it to Simon who caught it and wrapped it around himself.

"Get some dry clothes too won't you? You'll catch a cold if you stay in those,"

"Yes mum." Simon said sarcastically. Grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom to get changed. In all their years in the same dorm they had never gotten changed in front of each other. Baz would shower in the morning and Simon in the evening; their whole routine was sorted out.

When Simon came out of the bathroom he was wearing jeans and a warm jumper with a colourful pattern. They sat on the couch and Baz tried to dry Simon's hair as well as he could. When it wasn't dripping anymore Baz leaned into it and took a deep breath, burying his face in the damp curls and inhaling the scent of his hair. The rain became louder and Baz moved his face further down onto Simon's neck. He kissed him on the collarbone and Simon leaned back into him, shuffling back until he was sitting on Baz's lap. Baz kissed him again just under the ear using one of Simon's moles like a target. Simon twisted around until he was facing Baz and kissed him. They didn't see the first flash of lightning because their eyes were closed so when the thunder sounded they both jumped and Simon fell off the couch onto the carpeted floor, causing Baz to fall on top of him. Baz laughed and leaned in for another kiss. When Baz pulled his head back a bit Simon lifted his head to keep kissing him but Baz pulled back further. Simon squeaked in protest but Baz put a finger on his lips. Then Simon heard it; a knocking at the door.

"Come in." Baz said, straightening and brushing down his sweater. The door opened and penny walked in and saw Baz and Simon's reddened cheeks and lips and Simon lying on the floor with his hair dishevelled. He sat up quickly and leaned against the couch

"Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?" she said awkwardly.

"No," said Simon just as Baz said "Yes," Then Simon paused and added "Okay, yes you did," Then he grinned at Baz.

"Oh… I can go. I just wanted to tell you something Simon, but I guess it can wait." Penny said slowly

"No it's ok. Do you want be to go?" Baz asked

"No." Simon and penny said in unison "You can hear this too," penny added.

"So what is it?" Simon asked

"Well," penny said "Basically... Agatha kissed me,"

 **A/N oh the suspense… . Baz and Simon really help with writers block don't they? Also I think it helped that I don't want to do homework :) Remember someone in this world will always love you. Thanks for reading this chapter and please remember to follow this story so you don't miss the next update! Also thanks for 100 Views! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. This chapter is going to be from Penny's POV and it's told an hour before the previous chapter.**

I hear the door open and look up from my novel,

"Hello Agatha," I say, "I heard about Simon. Sorry to hear it,"

"Hi Penny," Agatha says in a quiet voice, "The past is the past; I don't think Simon deserves me. He's better with Baz anyway." She stands up and walks over to the window, proceeding to sigh loudly and stare off into the distance.

"Oh, come on Aggie," I groan, "None of this, please. You look like you should be in some Soap Opera or something,"

"Have you ever even seen a soap opera?"

"Of course… I watched ten minutes of one while I was waiting for Doctor Who to be on," Agatha sighs again, "That doesn't count," she says and walks over to my bed. She flops onto the mattress, "Well, I think I've found someone else." She grins at me,

"Who?... Wait… what?" I stammer, Agatha was looking at me in a way she never has before, "Agatha…?" she leans in and whispers "what do you think?" She smells like shampoo and the lavender scented soap we have in the bathroom in our dorm,

"Agatha…" I stutter, she grabs the back of my neck and pulls me towards her. Her lips meet mine for a fleeting second before I pull back and stand up, " _Agatha._ What is this?" I say softly,

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't think how you'd react… I'm sorry…" Agatha falters, "I… just…You… I… I realised I felt…this way when… when I saw Simon… snogging Baz… I thought maybe I was also… Maybe I preferred… girls… and I considered possibilities and realised… you…"

"Look, Agatha, I'm not sure how to react right now… Uh… I'm going for a walk… I'll be back," I get up and walk slowly to the door, "See you later, 'k?" I try to smile.

Once I close the door behind me I run as fast as I can to Simon and Baz's dorm. I knock on the door and hear a small squeak. I pause for a moment and knock again, rolling my eyes,

"Come in," I hear from inside. I take a deep breath and walk in. Simon is lying on his back on the floor, looking dishevelled and Baz is standing beside his with his hair unkempt. It's obvious that they've been making out.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" I say sarcastically.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Yes."

"I can go… I just need to tell you something," I sigh,

"Go ahead." Simon says, standing up.

"I can go," Baz adds

"No that's fine." I say before explaining what happened.

"What?" Simon says in shock, "She kissed you? Last time I saw her she was against people like us. Weird." Simon goes over to the couch where Baz is sitting. He flops next to the raven haired boy and rests his head on his shoulder.

"What should I do?" I ask,

"How should we know?" Baz says with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know… I thought maybe you could give me some advice."

"Hey, Pen, if it helps you can stay here for the night… you know… if you don't want to go back?" Simon says quietly,

"Thanks Si. I think you and Baz will want some time to yourselves. I can go back. I might hang out here for a while though. If that's ok of course," I add hastily.

"Of course that's fine, we were going to watch something on Netflix, you can join us if you like," Baz says.

"Thanks guys." I smile tightly and sit on the arm chair next to the heater. Baz grabs the TV remote and turns to Simon, "What did you want to watch?"

"Uh… is Doctor Who ok for you?"

"Of course. Which episode? I haven't seen it before so…"

"You haven't see Doctor Who?" I say shocked.

"No, do you have a favourite episode?"

"Uh… I don't know. They're all amazing."

"Can I interrupt? I would like to recommend one," Simon says, "I love any episode with Madame Vastra and Jenny. Who doesn't love a Lizard woman, her Ninja-maid wife and a military crazed potato butler?" Baz and I laugh.

"Which ones the best?" Baz asks,

"The Crimson Horror." Simon says with finality. Baz selects it and be settle back to an enjoyable episode.

Halfway through I half tune out. Do I like Agatha back? Do I want to kiss her again? I close my eyes with frustration and groan. Why did she choose me?

When the second half of the episode finishes Baz turns off the TV and turns to Simon, "They didn't kiss," He says disappointedly.

"I know," Simon says with a mischievous smile, "We could though,"

"Not while I'm here you won't," I say,

"Fine," Baz and Simon say in unison,

"Thank you." I say.

I've decided. I walk back to my dorm and grab my pyjamas off my bed.

"Penny, I'm so sorry," Agatha begins

"No, its ok, we'll talk about this in the morning," I say.

 **A/N I'm going to try to write more often. One episode of merlin and an episode of GMM a day, then I have to write for the rest of the time I'm on my computer. Except weekends. The routine is all figured out *laughs***

 **Thank you to Guest for reviewing as well as a special thanks to the story's first** **follower;** **Isaac Zance who also reviewed the story.**


	5. Chapter five

**Warning! This chapter hints at child abuse, if you're sensitive to that, don't keep reading this story, as there'll be more.**

 **A/N Ok I didn't update this as quickly as I wanted to. Sorry. I've just added a new story to the collection of SnowBaz oneshots I've been writing. Check that out if you haven't yet! Thanks to Isaac Zance for helping with this story, you've been a real help! Ok here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Agatha was woken up by a poke on the shoulder.

"Ugh, what is it? I'm trying to sleep," she groaned,

"Sorry, I just want to talk," it was Penny,

"It's, like, three AM,"

"I know, just please let me talk,"

"Is it about yesterday? Look, I'm sorry, ok? It won't happen again, I don't know what I was thinking,"

"No, look… I thought about it and I still don't really know if I feel the same way, but could we… um… try again?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… I don't really know if I liked kissing you so…" Penny looked at Agatha, trying desperately to get her to understand,

"Oh! Penny, do you really want to?"

"Yes." Penny leant in and Agatha lifted her head slightly, closing the gap between them.

This was better that kissing guys. Penny had a boyfriend once, Micah, but she broke up with him after he blamed her on cheating on him with Simon. She had never even kissed Simon. Or anyone other than Micah for that matter, so she guessed she hadn't really had all that much experience. This was good, Agatha really did know how to kiss, she had had practice, Penny guessed. Agatha pulled away slightly and Penny moaned.

"Like it?" Agatha said breathlessly,

"Yes." Penny said, going in for another kiss.

"I wonder how Penny and Agatha are going," Simon said. He was lying on his the floor of his and Baz's dorm, in front of the heater and he had his head resting his head on Baz's stomach.

"Probably fine."

"Hope so."

"Yeah. I'm gonna play some music, you okay with that?"

"Sure." Simon picked up his phone, connecting it to the wireless speakers, and opening Spotify. He clicked a few things and put his phone next to him on the floor. The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy blasted throughout the dorm and Simon lifted his head.

"What is it Simon?" Baz asked.

"I heard something."

"Sure it wasn't the music?"

"No there was a noise in the kitchen," Simon looked scared,

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't hear anything," Baz ran his fingers through Simon's hair,

"Hello boys," A new voice said and the boys jumped

"Who-?" Simon said shakily.

"Oh, so you two aren't fighting anymore?" the figure stepped into the light.

"Davy?" Simon said in shock,

"That's Sir to you boy," Davy said sternly,

"Y- yes sir," Simon stuttered,

"Simon, who is this?!" Baz asked.

"He's my,"

"I'm his Father," Davy said with venom in his voice. Simon winced and shivered uncontrollably, "Come with me child." Simon shook his head.

"No, no, no," He murmured.

"What? What is it Simon?"

"No, no, no."

"What was that?" Davy shouted.

"Please don't hurt me," Simon shuddered.

"What do you want with him?" Baz said, standing up and snarling menacingly.

"I just want him to come with me. Move NOW child," Davy's voice was angry, threatening.

"Baz, just… just stay out of this okay? I'll be fine," Simon's voice was on the verge of tears.

"You obviously won't be."

" _Please Baz,_ just stay out of this," Simon begged. Davy lashed out at Baz, hitting his head hard enough to stun him, but not enough to knock him out. By the time the room stopped spinning and Baz could see properly Davy had pulled a struggling Simon out of the dorm. Baz tried to follow but when he got to the door they were gone.

Agatha and Penny were interrupted from their kissing by the sound of the door bursting open.

"Baz?" Penny exclaimed,

"Girls," Baz said, "I see you've sorted things out."

"Uh… yeah, um, I guess we have," Agatha said,

"Yeah, well sorry to interrupt your love fest, but while you two were kissing and God knows what, Our dorm has been broken into by Simons mysterious father and he has been kidnapped and taken Christ knows where. So if you'll give me a hand looking for him, that'd be great." Baz ranted. Neither of the girls knew exactly how to react to this news and stood there like stunned mullets. "Come _on_ what are you waiting for? Get some proper clothes on!"

 **A/N Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I just wanted to get all this down on paper. I must say, this is definitely not how I planned the story to go, but, it works!**

 **Remember; you're all beautiful, don't doubt yourself.**


End file.
